Generally, a multiple phase DC/DC converter has several inductors coupled to an output terminal of the DC/DC converter. Due to variations in manufacturing processes, these inductors may be not matched with each other. When there is mismatch for several inductors of a DC/DC, currents following the inductors may be unbalanced, and most output current of the DC/DC converter is concentrated into one certain inductor. This situation may cause the inductor through which a greater current to be broken, and even causes degradation of the efficiency of the DC/DC converter.